The disclosure relates generally to power generation and demand, and more specifically, to quantifying a combined result of interdependent uncertain resources on an electrical power grid.
Power generation can be uncertain due to intensity variations of renewable energy sources (e.g., wind, solar, etc.) that feed an electrical power grid. Power demand can be uncertain due to intensity variations of consumer use (e.g., home electric use, electric vehicles, etc.). Contemporary forecast tools can be used to minimize these uncertainties. However, the contemporary forecast tools merely provide marginal distributions that bound these uncertainties while failing to quantify any interdependence of the power generation and demand at different locations and times in the electrical power grid.